1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and improvement of an apparatus for processing files, which is compatible with a DCF (Design rule for Camera File system) standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in a digital still camera recently spread widely, a photographed optical image of the object is generally converted into digitalized image data and the resulted data is recorded in a recording medium in a file managing structure compatible with the DCF standard.
When a digital still camera records or reproduces digital image data in or from a recording medium, the file managing structure on the basis of the DCF standard makes it remarkably convenient to manage the operations.
In the file managing structure based on the DCF standard, however, a user is not permitted to give an arbitrary file name to a group of data recorded in the recording medium, which gives rise to a problem that the user cannot deal with it in a convenient manner.
Particularly, it is not permitted for the user to give an arbitrary name to a directory, which is significant for a structure to manage files. Therefore, the aforementioned problem has been even more serious.
In addition, in a digital still camera compatible with the DCF standard, capacity of recording media connected to the apparatus has been increased from year to year. In the future, when a recording medium comes to assume a role of a hard disk itself of a PC (Personal Computer) server by using radio transmission art, it is anticipated that the capacity will become huge.
In view of the above-depicted status on the art, if a user cannot give arbitrary names to files or directories, the user's convenience to manage files is considerably impaired.